dungeondefenders2fandomcom-20200223-history
Version/6.2
Balance * Nightmare balance updates ** Reduced Wave Count to 7 on all End Game difficulties to reduce the time of a Nightmare run ** Reduced enemy levels across NM1 - NM3 ** Reduced Orcs and Drakins in all threats for Nightmare ** Reduced number of groups coming out in early threats ** Added breaks into the groups coming out to match other schedules’ functionality ** Adjusted threats to be more solo friendly on EG Insane ** Fixed Special Enemy and Ogre spawns on all End Game difficulties. * iPwr range distribution chances in Nightmare were changed to have higher iPwr items appear more often. * Victory Chests across the entire game (minus campaign) should now drop items within the upper half of the reward iPwr Range. This will hopefully make Victory Chests more rewarding. * Victory Chests should now spawn with higher tiers more often. * Victory Chests now drop items as follows: ** Normal Chests: drop 5 items ** Win of the Day Chests give 2 extra items ** Super Win of the Day Chests give 4 extra items * Pet consumable quantity from Victory Chests reduced by 1 * Chance to see items for other heroes increased. This was done to help players that use DPS heroes in Nightmare get gear for their builders. * Adjusted the amount of loot that drops from Minibosses and Special Enemies slightly to compensate for the Victory Chest change. Players should get less loot from enemies and more from Victory Chests with better qualities. * Adjusted the buildable area around spawn locations on some maps. Features * Added ability to resize launcher. If you were unable to see the Play button on the launcher, you should now be able to resize the launcher until you see it! * In a private game, when the leader selects Replay or To Tavern on the Summary Screen, the game will now immediately transition to that option. Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where some players could not proceed past the Defend the Ramparts/Defend the Throne Room quests. * Fixed an issue where Xpadder support wasn’t working properly. Please let us know if this is working properly for you now! * Fixed an issue where Frostbite Towers built backwards near other tower clusters would grant a damage bonus to those towers without having to fire. * Fixed an issue where dragging pets from the All My Pets inventory in the Stables to the equipped slot sends pets to the Scavenger. * Fixed incorrect evolution recipes for gold versions of the gato (fledgling) and dragon (elder) stages. * The Monk's Betsy Polearm weapon no longer drops with Hero Damage as both the primary and secondary stat or with Defense Speed as a secondary stat. * Fixed an issue where the Elemental Chaos Trap’s placement footprint was not properly mirroring the same placement rules as the Proximity Mine. * Fixed an issue where the Recruiter and Magical Interference 2 challenges were rewarding XP as challenges should only be rewarding gold. * Fixed an issue where the Gran Master said she was rewarding the player with a Movement Speed IV Skill Sphere when she actually grants a Movement Speed V sphere. * Fixed an issue where the Gran Master was not properly rewarding the correct Critical Damage spheres for the fourth quest. * Fixed an issue where pet reroll numbers were sometimes off by 1 point. * Fixed another issue where a rerolled pet’s stats were not as high as the reroll process said it would be. * Fixed an issue where the "G up to continue" message slides off screen at the start of the end game countdown. * Fixed an issue where the Power Pole and Spiral Energy passives were not working. * Fixed an issue where the player is slowed if attacked by an enemy affected by a Serenity Aura with the Idle Flow passive activated. * Fixed an issue where the doors near the southern spawns in Throne Room did not have collision. * Fixed the spelling of “exterior” on a lane billboard. * Fixed the billboards on each Special Enemy and Miniboss spawner to say “Incoming!” * Fixed the ability to build inside a few spawners. * Fixed each lane’s spawn zone to have better tower prevention radiuses. * Added a potential fix for a Concussive Shots explosion decal issue. Category:Versions